Overdose
by TataTiti
Summary: Segala tentangnya adalah canduku.


Tittle : Overdose

Author : TataTiti

Genre : Fluff, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo and others

Lenght : Oneshoot

Summary : _**Segala tentangnya adalah canduku.**_

****

Debuted Fanfic~

.

.

.

Tanpa Jongin ketahui, sosok itu mulai menjadi sebuah candu untuknya. Setidaknya, untuk beberapa bulan belakangan ini, sosok itu selalu menyedot perhatiannya. Sosok tersebut mondar-mandir di pikirannya. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan, terkadang sosok itu muncul dalam layar mimpinya yang penuh fantasi. Senyumnya, tawanya, mimik wajahnya, gerak tubuhnya, sifatnya dan segala hal tentang sosok itu, mulai menjadi kesukaan bagi Jongin. Katakanlah, sosok itu bagaikan sebutir pil ekstasi yang akanmembuatmu terbang ke awan dan kembali terhempas sesaat kau mulai sadar. Jongin sadari, dia mulai tertarik dengan sosok dan manis, begitu membuat Jongin ingin mendekapnya hangat.

"Kim Jongin, kau melamun lagi."

"Tidak. Hanya memikirkan dirinya sejenak."

"Dasar gila! Kalau cinyta, ungkapkanlah! Jangan dipendam, pengecut!"

"Diam kau, Sehun. Aku masih ingin mengaguminya dahulu. Lagipula, butuh waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya"

Begitulah, keseharian Jongin yang penuh dengan pantuan sosok itu di harinya. Tanpa melihatnya barang sedetikpun, ia seolah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Tiada hari tanpa memikirkan sosok itu. Tiada waktu tanpa mengawasi gerak-gerik sosok itu. Dan, tiada tempat untuk tak bertemu dengan sosok itu. Segala hal tentang sosok itu, Jongin sudah hafal dan tertanam di memori sarafnya. Katakanlah, Jongin mulai gila, bagaikan seorang pecandu narkotika yang terus-menerus menelan barang haram tersebut ke tubuhnya. Namun, apa salahnya jika dia tertarik dengan sosok itu? Sangat tertarik. Hingga, dia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Hai, Kak Joonmyeon!"

"Hai, Jongin! Ada apa?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Menatap kearah seorang pemuda yang berdiri disebelah si kakak kelasnya. Menatapnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang memantulkan dirinya. Menghanyutkan. Pemuda bernama Joonmyeon itu beralih menatap arah pandang Jongin disisi kanannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, Jongin menggenggam jemari mungil itu disela jari-jari kanannya.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya. Aku pinjam dahulu."

Sosok itu terperangah, begitupun dengan Joonmyeon yang mendapati sosok yang berada disebelahnya dibawa pergi oleh Jongin. Si pemuda itu menoleh kearah Joonmyeon, meminta penjelasan sekaligus pertolongan. Namun, Joonmyeon hanya mengulas senyum khasnya.

/ / /

"A-Apa maumu, Jongin-ah?"

Si pemuda tan itu bungkam. Ia hanya terus menatap sosok dihadapannya begitu menyorot. Seolah menelisik apa saja yang ada didalam tubuh sosok itu. Mereka ada di atap sekolah yang begitu sejuk dengan terpaan angin dan pendaran sinar mentari yang menyala sedikit terang, akibat tertutup gimpalan awan. Jongin maju selangkah, mendekati sosok itu yang mulai tegang akan kehadiran Jongin.

"J-Jongin-ah, a-ada perlu apa, kau mencariku?" tanyanya sarat akan kecemasan. Pijakannya mundur selangkah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sehingga Jongin tak bisa melihat wajah , langkah Jongin semakin dekat dengan pemuda itu. Hingga,

DUG

Keningnya dan kening pemuda itu bertubrukan dan saling menempel. Sosok itu kaget dan memandang Jongin penuh tanya dan ketakutan. Ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya dikedua manik kelam Jongin yang sedalam samudera. Pipinya merona seketika, membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum untuknya.

"Aku mencarimu, karena-"

Jongin sengaja diam sejenak. Ingin menatap gambaran manis dihadapannya dengan jarak yang terbilang nekat, sangat dekat. Jika sel neuronnya tergoncang, ia bisa saja menerjjang bibir merah yang bergetar itu. Sosok itu mencoba meloloskan diri, namun Jongin melemparnya kedalam pelukan pemuda tan tersebut.

"J-Jongin-ah, a-apa ya-"

"-Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku. Selamanya."

Dan, kecupan manis di kening sosok pemuda itu dihadiahi oleh Jongin sendiri. Sepasang bola mata pemuda itu membulat dua kali lipat dan ditarburi rona merah di pipi tembamnya. Jongin melepas kecupan sayangnya dan beralih memandang pemuda tersebut yang bersembunyi di dadanya. Jongin tertawa pelan, lalu membawa wajah manis kesukaannya menghadapnya. Mencoba menyampaikan kesungguhan atas cintanya kepada pemuda itu.

"Aku tak memaksamu. Tapi, aku harap, kau memilih jawaban yang benar."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan kembai mencium kening itu kilat. Sosok itu mendongak kearahnya dengan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan. Polesan rona merah di pipinya beserta tatapannya yang membuat siapa saja pasti akan terlena untuk tidak menatap sepasang mata bundar itu.

"A-Aku.."

Jongin tersenyum dan terus-menerus menatap sayang kearah sosok pemuda yang sedang grogi tersebut. Tangannya saling terpaut dan pandangannya menatap Jongin malu-malu.

"A-Aku.."

"Ya?"

Jongin mencoba bersabar. Walaupun, irama jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

"A-Aku akan mencobanya, Jongin-ah."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

Jongin kebingungan. Membuat sosok itu menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri menatap Jongin lebih dalam. Lau, dia berkata,

"Buatlah aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah. Baru, kau akan tahu jawabanku yang sesungguhnya. Tunjukkan bahwa kau tak main-main denganku."

Sosok itu tersenyum, yang membuat pernafasan Jongintersendat sesaat. Namun, seulas senyumpun digambar oleh garis bibir Jongin. Pemuda itu segera memeluk lagi sosok pemuda itu yang kini membalas dekapannya. Candunya kini akan semakin membuatnya hilang kendali, karena takaran memabukkannya akan selalu melayang dibuatnya. Dan, ia akan terus menjadi seorang pecandu berat bagi sosok pemuda itu, Do Kyungsoo.

"Akan kubuktikan untukmu, Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

****

END

Tidak masuk proses edit. Sistem Kebut Semalam. Saran dan kritik diperkenankan~^^


End file.
